tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. All twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Michael Angelis also narrated four episodes for New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Episodes # Emily's New Coaches - Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. # Percy Gets it Right - Percy is worried a landslide might occur but no one will listen. # Bill, Ben and Fergus - Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. # The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge - Skarloey is afraid to cross an old bridge, but must do so to save Rheneas. # Edward's Brass Band - Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down in mud. # What's the Matter with Henry? - Henry is ill, but Thomas and Percy do not believe him. # James and the Queen of Sodor - James is less than thrilled to discover the Queen of Sodor is really an old barge. # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand - The Refreshment Lady doesn't know where to put her new tea-shop. # The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick on Arthur to spoil his spotless accident record. # Toby's Windmill/Toby and the Windmill - Toby tries to save an old windmill after it is struck by lightning. # Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas meet disaster when taking a special load to Castle Loch. # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - Rheneas has a wild ride after venturing onto an old mountain line. # Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty and Fergus work hard to save a ship after the Lighthouse's generator breaks down. # Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine - Oliver hates snow and is unhappy when he collides with a giant snowman. # Something Fishy - Arthur wants to run the coastal line, but is upset when Thomas gets the job. # The Runaway Elephant - Duncan's carelessness nearly spoils the opening of a park. # Peace and Quiet - Murdoch wants quiet time in the countryside, but is dismayed when he encounters a flock of sheep. # Fergus Breaks the Rules/Thomas and the Search for Fergus - Diesel tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. # Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but the chickens aren't keen on leaving their henhouse. # Harold and the Flying Horse - Harold is sad he can't help with the Village Fete, but ends up rescuing the carthorse. # The Grand Opening - Skarloey is often delayed as he has to take workmen to repair the line, but his lateness comes in handy one day. # Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertantly wins a "best dressed engine" competition. # Gordon and Spencer - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer, who ignores his advice. # Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes - A snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbour on time. # Trusty Rusty - Duncan ventures onto an old bridge and Rusty comes to the rescue. # Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas - Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to go back to Knapford to pick up the Sports Day medals. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Salty * Harvey * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Toad * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * Duke (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Daisy (music video cameo) * The Diesel (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) Trivia * This was David Mitton's final season as director. * This was Michael Brandon's first season as narrator. * This was the final season to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * This was the last season to use 35mm film. * This season used the most stock footage. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. * In 2004, Michael Angelis renarrated some episodes with Robert Hartshorne's music. * Some of Michael Brandon's narrations used the new music whilst some had the classic music. * This was the first season to use the new logo in the opening titles. Category:Television Series